


WtNV Fictober Challenge (some of it)

by longhairshortfuse



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Depression, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairshortfuse/pseuds/longhairshortfuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I won't have time to do every day!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> I won't have time to do every day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Write about your OTP on a date.  
> Can I make that OT3?

Carlos stared at his fancy plate with a mixture of feelings. Curiosity beat fear, but only just. With trepidation, he snared something that didn’t wriggle and shovelled it into his mouth. He chewed twice, closed his eyes and swallowed. 

“Well? What do you think?”  
“Hmm, an acquired taste.” Carlos frowned and took another forkful, examining it closely. “You sure this is vegan?”  
“I made it myself, Carlos.” Earl looked away. “You don’t trust me.”

Carlos ate and put his fork down, reached for Earl’s hand across the tiny table.  
“I do trust you. I’m sorry.”  
Earl looked up and smiled. Carlos picked up his fork again.

Earl let Carlos eat in peace for a few minutes, noting how the scientist ate slowly, watching his expression change as he experienced complex flavours and sensations.  
“What do you think now?”  
Carlos put his fork down on the half-empty plate.  
“I like it. Thanks, Earl. Aah, I’m not used to eating so much at a time.”  
“Oh.” Earl suspected Carlos might be making an excuse. “Okay. Leave what you don’t want, I can box it for you and you can take it for lunch tomorrow. We should go, the restaurant is actually closed now and I have to lock up. Chef LaShawn will yell at me if he finds out I sneaked my boyfriend in after closing.”  
“Ooh! You called me your boyfriend!” Carlos grinned. “We can take this back for our other partner. I bet he has it for breakfast.”  
Earl laughed. "Sure. I'll write _Cecil, hands off_ on the box just to make sure."

Earl secured the front of the restaurant while Carlos stacked dishes and carried them into the shiny steel kitchen. Earl followed through the _IN_ door just in time to yell "No!" at Carlos who was about to tip dirty dishes into a clean food prep sink. Earl pointed at the door through to the potwash. Carlos took their used crockery to the correct area and deposited it in a plastic crate. Earl stacked the dishes correctly and pushed the crate into the dishwasher, making sure the sides engaged with the cogs that would push the crate through the huge machine. 

Carlos stared into the industrial dishwasher. Earl pulled him back.  
"Be careful, I'm turning it on."  
"Mmm you are. It looks like a carwash, only smaller."  
"Same idea. Dirty dishes go in this side, clean ones come out the other side five minutes later."  
Carlos smiled, "I bet it gets real hot in here."  
Earl sniggered and slipped his arms around Carlos from behind. "Want to find out just how hot, _boyfriend?"_  
Carlos laughed, turned and kissed Earl.  
"Really, thank you for tonight. You went to so much effort, sneaking me past the maitre d' and cooking for me without anyone finding out."  
"But." Earl rested his forehead against Carlos's. "I know there is a _but_ coming."  
Carlos sighed and stroked Earl's back.  
"But I think I should take you home."

Earl froze.  
"Is this date awful? Did I say _boyfriend_ too soon? Ias that name just for Ceece? Carlos, I don't kn--"  
Carlos shook his head and waved a finger. "No! No, Earl, I did not explain myself clearly. I want to take you to your home to where Ceece is babysitting Roger and I want the three of us, assuming Roger is asleep in bed, to spend time together. As, um, boyfriends."  
"Oh." Earl relaxed. "I guess we could watch TV for a while, or something."  
Carlos smiled. "I did have something in mind."

The small apartment was dark and silent as Earl pushed open the door that led directly into his living room. He murmured to Carlos _make yourself at home_ and tiptoed through the lounge to the smaller bedroom, pausing in the tiny kitchen to put Carlos's leftovers in the fridge that hummed whenever it was opened. Earl eased the bedroom door ajar. Carlos saw flickering lights from within, and mentally prepared for whatever horror he was about to witness.  
Earl put his finger to his lips and beckoned Carlos closer. Carlos approached quietly and peered around the door.  
Cecil and Roger sat propped up on the bed, xbox controllers in hands, snoring gently.

Earl scooped up Roger, and Carlos lifted Cecil. Earl tucked Roger into bed and kissed his cheek. Carlos dumped Cecil on the sofa and sat beside him.  
"Uuh?" Cecil looked around him. "I was... umm... I was killing zombies with Roger and then I was... dead? Undead? I guess one of them got me."  
Carlos laughed. "You are fine, Ceece. You fell asleep playing Roger's xbox."  
Earl joined them on the sofa. "He's fast asleep. We can watch TV if you want as long as it's real quiet or if you both want to call it a night that's okay too."

Carlos took Earl's hand. "Whatever we do, we have to be quiet?"  
Earl met his steady gaze and flicked a glance at Cecil. "Yeah, there are some discussions I am not ready to have with my boy yet."  
Carlos smiled and sighed, Cecil reached across him to take Earl's hand.  
"Why did you two not go to our place?"  
Carlos lifted both arms, inviting Cecil and Earl into his embrace.  
"I wanted us all to be together. It's fine if we are not ready. I just wanted to be with you both."  
Carlos kissed Cecil, Carlos kissed Earl. Earl reached his hand up to stroke Cecil's face and kissed him. 

Earl and Cecil snuggled against Carlos with the TV on quietly until Cecil yawned and Carlos snorted awake. Earl breathed out a soft giggle.  
"It's way past bedtime." He sighed. "Uh, please don't be offended but... Roger has school in the morning and..."  
"It's fine," Carlos smiled. "We'll go home."  
"Yeah," Cecil added, "I guess if you have not talked to Roger about moving in with us yet we probably shouldn't be here for breakfast."  
Earl smiled, stood and offered a hand each to Cecil and Carlos.  
"I'll talk to him after school tomorrow."  
Cecil hugged Earl. Carlos wrapped his arms around them both.  
"Whatever happens, I feel like we are family already."


	2. These are not the fics you were looking for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Write the fic you were looking for last time you went looking.
> 
> I wanted a fic with depressed Cecil having a bad day and Carlos taking him home to look after him. But then Carlos needs someone taking care of him too so the whole thing went Cecearlos.

It didn't happen to Carlos often, accidentally encountering Cecil when they were both at work. 

The first time it happened after they started dating, Carlos was surprised that his stomach still did that unsettling fizzy thing and his head swam a little when he caught sight of Cecil pointing a microphone at a furtive looking citizen wearing a _Support The City Council Or Else_ badge. Carlos hung around to watch Cecil until Cecil turned and gave him a grin that lit up his face. That time, Cecil had rushed over, hugged and kissed Carlos and suggested, _"An interview? For science?"_  
And Carlos agreed readily, but the interview took place in Carlos's apartment and they decided it was not for broadcast. 

For a while Carlos tried to predict where Cecil was likely to be, but his schedule of outside broadcasts was too erratic. He complained to Cecil about his lack of scientific planning but Cecil just laughed and said that unexpected pleasure was made all the better by its random nature. After giving up dejected, a few days later Carlos turned around distracted by a persistent tap on his shoulder when he was trying to capture the sound spectrum emitted from the Dog Park. His annoyed growl turned to a delighted yelp when Cecil ruffled his hair and kissed his nose. Carlos suggested Cecil come back to the lab for a very scientific investigation of what sounds Cecil made when he was _really_ happy. Carlos had to agree with Cecil, the joy of their unpredictable encounter lifted his mood for a couple of days.

Lately, since getting home from New Desert Bluffs, Carlos hadn't bumped into Cecil at all. They kissed goodbye in the morning, sometimes arranged to meet for lunch or coffee, and clambered into bed together after dinner. Carlos knew from the evidence of dark-circled, reddened eyes that Cecil was not sleeping well, but reasoned that Cecil would tell him, or else tell everyone, if there was something really bothering him.

Carlos smiled to himself as he walked through Grove Park with a bag full of clinking, carefully labelled sample bottles. He was so engrossed in thoughts of all the scientific tests he planned for the afternoon that he almost walked past a familiar figure in an unfamiliar pose. Carlos stopped and took a couple of steps back, looking at the man sitting on the bench at the side of the path.

"Ceece? Hi Cecil!" Carlos smiled and set his bag down on the ground. He sat beside his boyfriend.  
"I did not expect to see you until dinner tonight. This is a lovely surprise." Carlos watched Cecil's face, glassy eyes focused on the path, mouth set in a teeth-clenching grimace, hands clutched his microphone in a white knuckle grip. Carlos sighed.  
"Oh, Ceece," he covered Cecil's hands with his own. "You are not happy, are you?"

Cecil turned and frowned, focused on Carlos's face.  
"Huh? Carlos! Uh, what are you... wha.... huh?"  
Carlos squeezed Cecil's hands gently between his own then released him. "I was passing, walking back to my lab and I saw you sitting here in the park. And I sat beside you. Ceece, are you okay?"  
Cecil closed his eyes. "Wh... wh..."  
Cecil's head sank to meet his fists. 

Carlos frowned. "Okay, I am taking you home."  
"No!" Cecil's head shot up shook from side to side. "No! I have to... I have... I have so much work to do! Ugh, how long have I been sitting here? Carlos? Wh... what... what time is it?"  
Cecil stood up. Carlos stood beside him. "It is a little after three. You would call it coffee time."  
Cecil directed a look of utter despair at Carlos.  
"No! I've wasted hours just sitting here! I have to get back, station management will... they will--"  
Carlos took Cecil's hands again and dipped his head to look into Cecil's eyes.  
"--have to cope without you. Ceece, I am taking you home."

Cecil tried to argue but he forgot the words and stood with his mouth opening and closing, shaking his head. Carlos called the radio station and told an intern that Cecil was very unwell with _cactus fever_ and would likely be off for a few days. Cecil waved his arms helplessly at Carlos, who pried the microphone from Cecil's grip and put it in Cecil's bag. By the time Carlos shouldered Cecil's bag beside his own, Cecil was passive enough to be led silently back to Carlos's car.

Cecil sat in the passenger seat, hands clasped in his lap, eyes down. Carlos drove with care, avoiding potholes and abrupt acceleration. Once in their space, Carlos opened the car door for Cecil, offered Cecil his hand to lead him out of the car. Cecil allowed himself to be led up to their apartment. Once inside with the front door safely shut and their bags stowed in the usual place under the coat hooks, Cecil let go. He wept and clung to Carlos.

Carlos held him without comment. Cecil clutched at Carlos's clothing, buried his face in Carlos's shoulder and wept. Not the cute, silent tears of a movie star on camera, but great heaving sobs punctuated by snorts and hiccups. Carlos held tight, closed his eyes, rocked Cecil back and forwards and, after a few minutes, kissed his head and scooped him up into his arms. Carlos carried Cecil into the bedroom and deposited him on the bed. Cecil lay on his side and pulled the pillows over his head. Carlos rested a hand on Cecil's shoulder.  
"Honey, I'll be right back."

In the kitchen, Carlos sent a text and searched the cupboards. He returned to Cecil, putting a tray down and sitting on the bed. Cecil didn't move. Carlos stroked Cecil's arm.  
"I bet you did not have lunch. I brought some cookies and tea. Want any?"  
Cecil remained still. Carlos got up, closed the curtain and walked around the bed, lay down snuggled behind Cecil with one arm over him.  
"That's fine. I'll be right here if you want anything. Okay?"  
Cecil trembled and pulled the pillow tighter. 

Carlos lay holding on to Cecil for about thirty minutes before Cecil reached out a hand, patted the tray until he found the cookies and took one, pulling it into his safe place. Carlos suppressed a laugh at the munching noises coming from under the pillow. Cecil's hand emerged again and a second cookie met its fate. Carlos shook with a silent giggle and kissed Cecil's shoulder. Cecil finished his cookie.  
"Are you ok?" Carlos peered under the pillows.  
"Not yet."  
"Okay."  
Carlos settled down, spooning against Cecil until he heard a buzzer. 

"Ceece? I asked Earl if he wanted to come round. That's probably him."  
Cecil shrugged. "I'm staying here."  
"Fine. I'll go let him in. He said he'd bring dinner. Should I bring you anything?" Carlos stroked Cecil's arm.  
"No, just ignore me. Go have fun with Earl." Cecil sighed. "I'll be fine. Pretend I don't exist."  
Carlos frowned and stifled an exasperated sigh. He picked up Cecil's hand and kissed each knuckle.  
"Okay. I love you."

"Hi Carlos! Hi Ceece!" Earl shot Carlos a concerned look. He mouthed _"Is he okay?_ and pointed to the bedroom door. Carlos shook his head and rubbed his face. He found a smile and spoke in his most cheerfully enthusiastic tone.  
"Hi Earl! Thanks for coming round. Ooh what did you bring?"  
"Mmm, I brought that potato and beans dish you both liked. And there's some soup and," Earl whispered loud enough to carry through the apartment, "cheese bread. It is still warm."  
Carlos rushed to look out the window. Sure enough, their local officers stood by the doorway downstairs, balaclavas rolled up, chewing on still-warm wheat products and giving him a thumbs-up sign.  
"Great! Let's eat." 

Ten minutes later, Cecil plopped down into a seat, wrapped in a blanket.  
"S... So... Sorry I'm spoiling your day."  
Carlos slid his chair over, wrapped Cecil in his arms and kissed his temple.  
"Oh honey, you are not spoiling anything. You are having a bad patch, wait it out and you will feel better in a few hours or a few days. Want to eat?"  
Cecil shook his head.  
Earl picked up a spoon. "Ceece, will you try this soup? I want to know if the rosemary works with the acorns or not. Carlos is hopeless, he just says everything is lovely. I need your opinion."  
Cecil frowned. "What? Oh, I guess."

Cecil allowed Earl to feed him a spoonful of soup. He closed his eyes and swallowed. Earl offered more and Cecil accepted it.  
"What do you think of the flavour combination?"  
"Um," Cecil wriggled and Carlos relaxed his grip to let Cecil get his arm out from under the blanket. "I'm not sure yet. I need to try a little more."  
Earl topped up Cecil's bowl and handed him the spoon.  
"Maybe," Cecil looked up at the corner of the room, "with some cheese bread."  
Carlos smiled at Earl and passed the remains of the loaf to Cecil. Cecil tore off a chunk.  
"Did you leave me any of the potatoes?" 

After Cecil had eaten, Earl led him to the sofa and Carlos cleared the dishes away.  
"Sorry Earl, I'm bad company tonight. You should go home. Take Carlos and leave me here."  
"Is that what you want?" Earl patted his lap. Cecil lay with his head on Earl's thigh.  
"No, but I know you and Carlos will leave me soon, and I will lose my job, and I deserve it. I am not meant to be happy. You would be happier without me. So if you are thinking of leaving, do it quickly."  
"Oh. Okay." Earl stroked Cecil's hair. Carlos came in, lifted Cecil's legs and settled down hugging Cecil's knees. "Carlos, were you thinking about leaving Cecil?"  
"No!" Carlos frowned and stared at Earl. "What the glowcloud, Earl? You know I'm not going to leave Cecil. Why would you even ask me that?"  
"Hmm. Me neither. I don't want to leave Cecil either. Carlos, Cecil is worried that we are planning to leave him."  
Carlos let his head sag back onto the sofa and stared at the ceiling. Earl watched Carlos's knuckles whiten as he gripped handfuls of Cecil's blanket.  
Cecil shuffled onto his side, eyes tight shut, dry sobs shaking his chest. Earl cradled Cecil's head and bent down to kiss his face.  
"Hang in there, Ceece."

Cecil fell asleep and Carlos carried him to bed. He returned to the sofa.  
"Thanks for coming round, Earl."  
Earl stood up. "Hey, any time. Look, I'm worried about Cecil and about you. I have to collect Roger from his friend's house now but can I bring him for a sleepover? I'll warn him Uncle Ceece isn't feeling well."  
Carlos covered his face with both hands. Earl held him tight and stroked his back.  
"Earl, why won't he believe that I love him? Nothing I do is enough to convince him. It's so tiring to have to be happy around him, pretend I am not upset."  
Earl kissed Carlos on the cheek, twice because he liked its roughness.  
"It's probably science. He will believe we love him when he has a good day. Let me help you, Carlos, I see you looking after Ceece but there is no one looking after you. Will you let me care for you?"

Carlos took a deep breath, dropped his arms around Earl's shoulders and nodded.


End file.
